


No Rest

by passerotto (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/passerotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has again forgotten that sleep is necessary and Karkat is just trying to get back to sleep without the click of keys in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest

In the middle of the day, in a cold room with the curtains drawn to keep out the sun sat an overly tired hacker. Sollux stared unblinkingly at the endless lines of code on his husktop screen. He just had to finish one last thing and he would be finished...maybe. It was another day of innumerable spent without getting any more sleep than was allotted when one passed out on the key board, code scrolling past unaffected. The Gemini was mentally debating to keep working, or to crawl under the desk and sleep for a week. Just as he had almost convinced himself into staying up the sound of footsteps, slow and lazy, came into earshot. As the door to his respite block creaked open he couldn't even muster the energy to turn and glare at the intruder. Jegus fuck, he needed to sleep. He didn't even lift his eyes from the screen until a hand fell onto his shoulder. He craned his neck upward and blinked at the sudden blackness that overcame his vision. When the room finally came back he could see a worn out looking Karkat glaring, or at least trying to,  down at him. 

Karkat opened his mouth to speak, but instead yawned. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Get the fuck to bed,go to fucking sleep before you die of overdosing on being a shithead. And your typing bullshit has kept me up all week, I will smash the damn keyboard if I have to, got it Captor?" 

The irritated troll was unable to get his normal anger in his voice, but the threat was genuine and they both knew it. Sollux sighed, if he hadn't been ready to just collapse on the spot he'd probably have said something like, 'oh so your trying to my moirail now too, the whole taking care of me shit, hm KK? I guess one quadrant just isn't enough for you.'  Instead he just nodded, and took a deep breath before trying to move. He tried but his legs seemed to have decided to fuck off and just halfheartedly twitch instead of actually letting him stand. He needed sleep. 

Karkat nearly groaned as he watched Sollux try to move, why the hoofbeast shit had he decided to make this loser his matesprit? The world will never know because the answer is stuck way up his wasteshute. Still, the way Sollux was stuck filled his thorax with digustingly sweet pity for the asshole. He'd only come in here to stop the annoying click of keys not to get all nice and helpful. After a incredibly pitiful groan of defeat from Sollux, Karkat decided that he was definitely not going to be moving by himself anytime soon. Grumbling under his breath the cancer pulled Sollux's chair from the desk. He bent down and picked up the other troll, who released a disgruntled noise, but did not protest further. Sollux, with more effort than should've been necessary, wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck. The smaller troll bounced on his feet to get balance and secure his hold on the hacker. Speaking of, he was too light, when the fuck had he eaten last? Damnit why couldn't he manage to take care of himself. Even with his worryingly light weight Karkat couldn't carry him for too much longer. He trekked across the room to Sollux's 'coon; the slime looked pretty nice.  Since Captor had been reason he was kept from relaxing into his own, Karkat decided to get inside with him. 

Carefully, Karkat removed the Gemini's shirt and pants before helping him inside. The small troll sighed and hoisted himself up on the edge, and making sure not to jostle the nearly asleep hacker he climbed in. The slime was comforting and easily lulled him to brink of the sleep. He looked over at the troll beside him; Sollux had already passed out. His face was lined with exhaustion and stress, but slowly began to smooth out as he fell deeper into unconsciousness. Karkat curled up next to him, shivering at the slight temperature difference before falling into a unimpeded sleep for the first time in over a week.


End file.
